


Unwanted Guest

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Iceland’s life, Norway is that guest that you wish would go but never actually leaves. Unfortunately for him, Norway has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Guest

**Author's Note:**

> A random NorIce fic. I absolutely love this pairing but it's hard to find good fics of this pairing that isn't platonic. I tried to make a decent fic but I failed. I'm sorry I let you down my fellow NorIce fans!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on January 19, 2012.

Iceland laid curled up on the couch as he decided to spend the afternoon reading his favourite book. Mr. Puffin was sound asleep on his lap. One could hear the tiny bird snore ever so quietly. Iceland gently scratched the top of his head, causing the puffin to rub its face against his owner's stomach. He loved having his head scratched whether he was awake or asleep. While he enjoyed having the puffin on his lap, Iceland decided Mr. Puffin would be better off in his own little bed upstairs. Mr. Puffin had his own bed that he had bought for him at a local pet shop. Though the bed was actually made for a small dog (roughly the size of Hanatamago), it fit Mr. Puffin perfectly. Sweden even had sewed a tiny blanket just for him to go with the new bed.   
  
After heading upstairs to his room, he carefully placed Mr. Puffin in his bed and put the tiny blanket over him. He smiled as he took a moment to watch him sleep. He liked watching the tiny bird sleep. Mr. Puffin was loud and foul-mouthed awake but when he was asleep he had a particular innocence to him that Iceland found adorable. Though he would never say that out loud to anyone. That was his own little secret and god only knows what would happen if the other Nordics got a hold of that secret.  
  
As he headed back down the stairs, Iceland could hear the sounds of the television running.  
  
"That's odd. I don't remember ever turning on the TV," He said to himself. As he walked into the living room, he noticed Norway spread out on the couch, casually flipping the stations, causing the Icelandic to be startled.  
  
"What the fuck?! Where the hell did you come from?!"  
  
Norway didn't even bat an eye at the younger nation as he continued to be focused on the television, "From the front door Ice. Where else?"  
  
"I know you came through the front door but how the hell did you get in?"  
  
"You left the door unlocked. So I came in."  
  
"Do you not know the concept of knocking?! You know you technically broke into my house. Again."   
  
Norway ignored Iceland's comments. He got up and walked past him as he headed towards the kitchen. Angry, Iceland followed and watched him open up his refrigerator and grabbed a green apple from the fruit crisper.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting something to eat. I'm hungry. You know you're not being a very good host right? You never even offered your big brother a drink," He said as he bit into his apple.  
  
"I never invited you in the first place! Don't you have your own house to laze around at?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to be there. I want to be here instead. So I invited myself."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want you to be here," Iceland said angrily as he walked out of the kitchen and back in to the living room.  
  
"Aw, don't be like that Ice. You know you want me here," Norway said as he joined Iceland on the couch. He wrapped his arms around the younger nation, causing Iceland to form a blush on his pale skin.  
  
"Don't you enjoy having your big brother around?"  
  
"Don't fucking touch me," Iceland growled as he attempted to pull Norway's arms away from him but his grip was much too strong, "Why don't you go laze around Denmark's house for a change? I'm sure he'd love to have you sleeping on his couch and raiding his fridge."  
  
"I would much rather beat Denmark with a shovel."  
  
' _Typical response_ ,' Iceland said to himself, "Well, you're not staying here. So I suggest you leave now."  
  
Norway never responded to his comment. Instead, Norway pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him. Iceland, his face flushed in a deep red, demanded to know what his older brother was doing. Norway merely formed a smirk as he placed a finger on the younger nation's lips.   
  
"Shh… you don't want to wake Mr. Puffin do you?" He whispered, "You should go make us some dinner. But don't make us too much. I want dessert afterwards and I know exactly what I want."  
  
Norway leaned down and placed a deep kiss on Iceland's lips as he held him down by the wrists. He slowly trailed his lips down Iceland's neck, placing kisses wherever his skin was visible. His sweater was driving Norway mad but he knew he had to keep himself in check and in control. Dessert does not come before the dinner. What kind of older brother would he be teaching him to spoil his dinner like that? Iceland was beginning to squirm underneath. The heat was pooling into his stomach; just like Norway had planned. He knew his brother's most sensitive point was his neck and had no problem using that to his advantage; no matter what the situation. Iceland cursed underneath his breath. His brother had planned this from the start and fell right into his trap; again.    
  
Norway pulled away but continued putting pressure on Iceland's wrists and left him hanging. Norway produced a mischievous smile as he watched him trying to catch his breath. Iceland appeared to be flustered and had a hint of lust found deep within his violet eyes. He turned his head away in embarrassment as his older brother looked down on him; admiring his cuteness.    
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
Norway leaned down as he placed a soft kiss on his brother's cheek, "I love you too."


End file.
